


Touch

by jjlangyan



Category: HunterXHunter, Killugon - Fandom
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff, Gods AU, M/M, Reincarnation AU, Soulmate AU, Tragedy, friendship to relationship, kinda happy ending but still kinda sad, life and death au, lovestory, two part story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjlangyan/pseuds/jjlangyan
Summary: And so they held each other tight. In the place where it all started. Where the moon is greeted by the sun, and the stars above is the sole witness to their love.A whisper of a promise of a one true love was spoken, as the darkness meets the blinding light. They look at each others eyes one last time, ember meeting blue, holding on to each other, as the place is filled with black and white feather dancing around, they smiled, not saying goodbye but looking forward on meeting each other. Different world, different time.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [special mention to my friend nica!! this is for you girl.. haha](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=special+mention+to+my+friend+nica%21%21+this+is+for+you+girl..+haha).



As old as the earth, gods are already running the future of the people. Each has their own task to do. A responsibility they carry as long as their crest is shining. 

 

As the sun shines in the morning, the start of the day, all the gods are busy doing what they needed to do. And the day always start with the god of life, making the sun rise and cast it's beautiful light, engulfing the darkness.

 

He is gon, the god of life, sun and light.

 

"Everything is okey?" 

 

The god of tragedy asked as he entered the room of the frowning god of life.

 

"Hmm.. Not really, I'm missing a soul. " he answered

 

"Oh.. Is the soul supposed to be reborn today?" Kurapika joined gon on looking at the list of soul he needs to reincarnate.

 

"I'm not sure if the said soul is collected or deemed as lost.." Gon said while.looking at the delicate fragile glowing soul crystals. Looking at them with fascination.

 

"Have you talked to faith and destiny?" They are the one delivering souls right?"

 

"Not yet, I'm still waiting for our grumpy god of weather to come. I have asked something to him."

Gin smiled at the sudden reaction of kurapika. He knows what's actually going on between the two gods who's still playing hide and seek with their feelings.

kurapika was about to say something when the said god of weather arrive. 

 

"Gon! first of all, i got what you need, second.. This is stupid!" Leorio said with narrowing his eyes while.looking at gon.

 

Kurapika furrowed his brows at home giving him a questionable look.

 

"What is leorio talking about gon?"

 

Gon just smiled shipishly at them while scratching the back of his head.

 

"well.. I really need to find the missing soul, and i can't just wait for alluka and nanika for their visit later. I need to know what happened to my precious soul."

 

"So?"

 

"So... I asked leorio to find where they stay?"

 

As expected. kurapika's eyes widen in disbelief.

 

"Gon! Are you out of your mind!? Do you know who's you're dealing with? Nanika and alluka is always with him!"

 

"i know.. But.. maybe nanika and alluka knows about the soul? In that matter.. I don't have to meet him right?

 

Leorio just shake his head and kurapika wants to say something. But both know how stubborn the life god. So they just sighed.

 

"Fine! Just be careful! You know the rules.. And the limitations."

 

Gon just nodded while smiling. And he prepared to go and find the missing soul

 

**************

 

"i can see.." Faith said

 

" i know.." Destiny answered

 

Both holding the bright crystal ball that holds the destiny and faith of people.

 

Both young gods giggles while preparing to do they're task.

 

"It's already night. i can feel brother already.." Nanika the goddess of faith giggles.

 

"Should we go to him now? I'm sure he's done.." Alluka the goddess of destiny said

 

Both girls grinned. Excited to see their precious brother when they sense something coming.

Alluka stopped and nanika almost drop the crystal ball.

 

"Nanika!!" 

 

"Sorry.." She said sheepishly to her sister looking at her with wide eyed

 

"Why is here here?"

 

"I don't know nanika.."

 

The girls patiently waiting for their unexpected visitor.

 

they smiled when they see a familiar big falcon with yellow Stripe in its feather. 

 

As the falcon lands it transforms into a handsome man with a white wings and long beautiful white cloak.

 

"Good evening to the two lovely godess" gonna greet them

 

"Good evening " the two young goddess giggled

 

"What brings you here gon? this place is too far from the palace of gods." alluka asked while gently rubbing the crystal ball with her hand

 

"Im here because of the lost soul i supposed to reincarnate today. Im hoping you could help me with it. " 

 

The girls look at each other before looking back at hon

 

"Im sorry but we don't know anything about lost souls gon" nanika answered

 

"But aren't you the one delivering the souls to the palace?" Gon is now confused

 

"Oh.. We only brought it one time, but the its the fetchers job to deliver the souls to you" alluka answered

 

"Oh.. Then..how can i talk to the fetcher?" 

 

Both girl smiled at him

 

"You can't gon, only the god of death can talk to it. Since it belongs to him.."

 

gon went silent for a moment. He didn't expected this. The god of death is not a very sociable god. In fact. Only some of the gods are able to communicate with him or even just seen him. but he doesn't have any choice.. He needs to do his job before the soul miss its chance to be born again

 

"Is.. There a way i can talk to him??" 

 

Both girls shows hesitation at first. Both not sure if it's a good idea But since gon is only doing his job, they give in 

 

" brother is working.. He is in this cemetery.."  Nanika touch con's forehead to show him the place 

 

"oh.. Thanks nanika.. alluka..i have to go now.." He smiled and walked away from the girls..

 

The two waive goodbye to him and about to go on their way when the crystal suddenly light up

 

"What's happening?" alluka worried held tight on the ball

 

Both became wide eyed when the crystal ball cracked.

 

"Oh.. This is not good.." nanika said shaking her head

 

********

 

gon's expectations on meeting the god of death was never like this. He expect it to be just a simple, hi and hello.

 

His expectations about the God of death was never like this, he expects to see a grumpy, dull eyed man with a voice as deep as grave.

 

He never expect to see himself standing there, unable to speak, unable to move. As he just frozen there, looking at the most beautiful creature he think he ever seen.

 

Standing in the middle of the graves, under the soft light of the moon above is the god of death. Skin is pale as the clouds in a sunny day. hair as white as the snow in winter. And eyes so blue like the ocean he loves.

 

Hundreds of crows are dancing around him. Like confetti.

He then held his hand gracefully and the ocrows fly towards him creating a blinding bright light that make gon close his eyes.

It took a minute before the light disappear and gon open his eyes Only to be amazed that he seen

The crows are gone, but the white haired god is now surrounded by hundreds of soul crystals. He held his hand again and a crow fly out of him. he move his hand again and the crystal flew towards the crow.

And with a final move of his hand, the crow absorbing the crystals.

 

"Deliver them to the palace" he said and the crow flew away.

 

Gon just stare with awe, he never thought he will ever see how the death god collects souls.

 

"How long are you planning to stand there?"

 

gon stiffened by the sudden question.

 

"I.. Ah.." He tried to say something but when the cerulean blue meets his ember, he felt the time stops. He helplessly just look at the beutiful set of eyes looking straight at his.

 

"I never expect the god of life to be mute?" 

If he's joking or making fun of him? He doesn't have any idea since they white haired god is not smiling.

 

gon composes himself before speaking again. He came here fot the soul.. 

 

"I have a missing soul that needs to be reborn today. Can you help me to find it?" 

 

The God of death look away and turn his gaze towards a certain tree on the left side of the cemetery

 

"I came here for it too.." He said then proceed to.walk towards the tree. Gon hesitantly run towarda the white haired god and walk beside him

 

"Its funny how people do something they thought could help their love one cross to the other side." Gon tilt his head trying to understand what the death god means

 

"They bury things, create things and so on and so forth for their love ones.. Little do.they know.. That some of it only makes certain souls have a hard time letting go.." He said as they reach the tree.

Gon look at the big tree confusedly while the death god gently touch it.

 

"You can't stay here forever you know.. " he said in a loud voice making gin startled a bit

 

"You don't want to be one of the most souls believe me"

 

Then out of nowhere something white appears behind the tree and walks towards them shyly.

 

"There is your post soul " he said and he looked at the soul.with wide eyed.

 

"I.. I don't want to go.  They need me.. They still need me.." The soul that looks like a girl about 15 of age starts crying.

 

"Staying here amd making your presence be felt is not helping them and not helping you.. " the white haired god said

 

"For now its good.. But as the time goes buy amd you get stuck here.. You will eventually lose your self.. I'm pretty sure you've had a fair share of scary stories about some violent ghosts.."

 

The soul just stare at the white haired god with wide eyed

 

"You will.lose your self.. And your sanity.. Eventually.. You'll start to torment not only you family, But everyone else who will encounter you..."

 

The soul cries more, shoulder shaking already, gone was about to comfort her when the the white haired god gesture him to stop, he looked at him with furrowed brows but he just shake his head

 

"Come with me, and move on to the other side.. And prepare to have another life.."

 

"But what about my family..?" She cried

 

"They'll be fine.. It will hurt but they will.move on.."

 

The soul stay still for.a.minute before she reach out his hand to the white haired god. And with that, a blinding light was shown again. When it disappears, the most soul is now a soul crystal. 

 

"There's your missing soul.. You know get it" he said" 

 

"h-huh? Oh.. Yeah.." He said the process on grabbing the soul crystal. He held the crystal and a yellowish light sorrounds it making the whole light inside the crystal turn into blue. Making it as a soul that is ready to be reborn

 

And with that, like the white haired god did earlier, gon held out his hand too and a falcon appear. He gave the soul crystal to the falcons

 

"you know what to do.." The falcon flew away bringing the soul crystal.

 

Both of the god watch the falcon until it disappear.

 

"that was fun!!!" Gon looked at the white haired with wide smile

 

The white haired god just look at him with the same expression.

 

"Yeah.." He answered. Gin just nod. And look away. Its true.. The god of death is not really that friendly.

 

"I guess that's it. I have to go.." 

 

"W-what!? already!?" Gon can't hide his disappointment. Now that his job is done, he actually wants to talk to him. Why? He also doesn't know..

 

"Do you still need anything?" 

 

Gon bit his lip.  hesitantly look at the white haired god.

 

"Ahm.. Im gon by the way.. But.. I think you know about that.. " He shyly said

 

"Everyone knows your name.." 

 

"Right.." Gom awkwardly say

 

"Well.. I don't know your.. So.. Maybe.. "

 

The other god just look at him for moment. And gone feels like his heart is going to jump.out of his chest. but then he's s mk ile turn to frown when the other god turn his back and starts walking away. gon just look down and shrug.

 

"Killua.."

 

He immediately look up and lock eyes with the other god

 

"That's my name"

 

He said then he's black wings spread and covered him transforming him into a big blac crow.

 

Gon just watch him fly away with mouth slightly open.

 

"Killua.." He whispers to himself.." His lips starts to curl into a big smile as he repeat then white haired God's name again..

 

"Killua.. I.like it.."

 *******

 

ever since he became the death god, killua always spent his time alone, the only companion is his twin sisters.

 

The other gods are afraid of him and his deadly touch. he take souls. He take life.

 

That's why he rarely shows up in the god's palace. If he has too, he shows up as a crow. Hidden in plain sight.

 

He got used to it. Enjoying quite moments. Silently watching. So he doesn't know if he should be happy or be irritated at his now almost everyday visitor.

 

"And so leorio covered my sun with a big dark clouds.. Although i hate it when my sun is covered.. But yeah he's just doing his job.. It's kinda sad coz i know whats gonna happen..you know what i mean?"

 

Killua let out a long sight

 

"Gon.. I'm the death god.. tragedy and weather is always tied to me.."

 

Gon smiled at him.more widely making killua frown

 

"Why are you smiling?"

 

"You said my name.. It sound so good.."

 

Killua went speechless and just shakes his head.

 

*******

 

"Killua! Killua!! come on!!! "

 

Gon excited called the frowning white haired god.

 

"Why are we here..?" Killua exhaustedly ask. Honestly he doesn't know why did he agree to come with gon. Did he even agree? Because gon just  asked his sisters to bring him here in which they happily complied.

 

gon stop at the top of a very big building in the city of yorknew. Luckily.. Human can't see gods so sometimes, they roam around the earth.

 

"Its starting! Gon excitedly said while pointing at the sun that is now preparing to set.

 

Killua went silent. He loves sunset. He find it calming. And where they are standing has a beautiful view of the sunset. Orange and yellow color burating everywhere. Clear sky is now starting to get dark. killua felt happy.

 

"It's beautiful.." Killua said still eyeing the beautiful view

 

gon look at him only to get awestruck With how the setting sun painted orange colored hues into killua's pale white skin. his beautiful white hair looks like it has halo. Making the beautiful god look angelic.

 

"Yeah.. It's beautiful.. " gon said

 

"i guess it's not that bad coming here with you.." Killua look at him and gin felt like his heart stop. The world freeze. 

 

"Gon? " killua asked brows furrowed.

 

"You.. You smiled.."

 

And as the sun finally set. With the light from the city and the moon above. gon saw how killua's pale face becomes red.

 

 ***** 

"This is my favorite place..its calming and really beautiful.." Killua said 

 

They're in the middle of a rose farm. Red and green filling the whole place. sweet scents of fresh roses are in the air. And killua quietly enjoy the breeze. Gon just quietly watch him

 

"What?" Killua said when he noticed gon staring at him.

 

"Nothing.. I just.. You're so different from what the other gods describe you.."

 

And with that, killua suddenly became one with the rose. Cheeks now tainted with red hues.

 

"Y-you can't just say things like that! Its embarrassing!" He said looking away and gon just chuckled

 

"You're so cute!"

 

"Shut up!"

 

Gon just grinned wider at the blushing god.

 

"So.. Who else knows this place?" Gon asked while eyes looking around

 

"Well.. You're the first.." Killua said shyly. gon stop for a moment before looking at killua

 

"Really?" He said. He doesn't know why but he feels something inside him feels.like butterflies are flying. For some reason he felt pride of knowing he's the first one to be here.

 

"well.. Nanika and alluka said that since this place is special to me, they should not be the one to be the first to be here..

 

Silence filled the place for a moment before the locked eyes and both burst into laughter. No words needs to be said. 

 

******

Gon doesn't know what really feels. He have never been so happy like this in his life. His heart feels like its swelling, he feels that he forgets how to breath, he feels giddy, and all of it is because of the white haired god he always looking forward on seeing everyday.

 

"I heard from the others that you always visit killua.." Kurapika asked while they are having dinner at the god's palace.

 

"Well, yeah, he's fun to be with.. Well he really not talks a lot.. But.. Yeah.. I can feel that he's happy too.."

 

"Oh.."

 

"and you know what? I manage to make him smile! And i feel so happy when i saw it. It was.. It was like.."

 

"Like the best thing you've ever seen?" Leorio finished gon's words

 

"Mm mm" gon cheerfully nodded. kurapika and leorio just looked at each other. Gon doesn't have to say it. It's all in his actions. And that is really a big concern.

 

"Ahm gon, don't get me wrong..but.. Are you.. Do you like killua?" Leorio hesitantly asked

 

"Course i like him! Were friends now!" Gon answered.

 

"No. I mean.. Like him.. Like...more than friends?" 

 

Gon stopped. Squinting his eyes. looking back and forth at the two gods eating with him

 

"Wha- i like.. I mean.. "

 

"Gon its obvious.. Ever since you met him you can't stop talking about him! You keep noticing even small details about him. You're a textbook definition of in love gon."

 

Gon went silent with what kurapika said. He thinks things thoroughly. Its been a while since him and killua became friends. But does he feel more than that towards the white haired god?. He loves killua's smile anf laugh and the fact that he's the only one who out it to his face. He loves his hair, his skin, his scents, his sensitive, his graceful personality.. Hell he loves everything about killua! With that. Gon look at kurapika

 

"Oh yeah.. I think.. No.. I am inlove with killua.."

 

Kurapika let out a sight

 

"Gon.. You know that this can't happen right!? If the guardians knows about this.. They will prevent you and killua from seeing each other.."

 

 

"What!? No!" Gon slam his fist at the table

 

"Gon.. You know the rules.. You and killua -"

 

"stop! I don't wanna hear it anymore!!" He stands up and storm out of the room

 

Leorio and kurapika sadly look at each other. If anyone understand what gon is going through., its them.

***********

 They lost count on how long they sat there, watching the sunset. they sat quietly at sand, feeling the ocean roll on their feet. The blue colored ocean is being painted with orange flame colored coming from the warm sun slowly saying goodbye.

 

"Maybe we should.. Follow them gon" killua breaks the silence.

 

"Kumogi, the goddess of time came to me, she said that the guardians knows about us.. Netero knows about us.."

 

Gon clench his fists. Like killua, he was also visited by one of the guardians, his oka, warning him about his relationship with killua.

 

"Is that what you want to happen to us?" Gon asked in a serious tone.

 

"Us? What are we even gon? " killua asked

Gaze is still focused on the stars that are niw starting to light up the sky.

 

"What do you want us to be?"  Killua stiffened with the quesTion. He knows what he want. But he also knows the consequences.

 

"we can't gon, as much as we want.." he said, smiling bitterly

 

Gon bit his lip. Its unfair. He just want to be happy. He just want to make killua happy. Why does it have to be so hard.

 

"Killua look at me." In which killua followed

 

"Killua.. I want to fight for it. For us.. " killua closed his eyes. Trying to stop the tears threatening to roll down his face. the ache in his heart makes him feel.suffucated

 

"Please killua.. Give this a chance.." Killua got lost on the warm and loving ember eyes looking at him. It stops his mind from thinking and allow his heart to be heard. He knows he will regret this. But the happiness that gone brought him. His warmth, like the beautiful sunset, he can't let go.

 

*****

 

 "You know that tolerating the 2 gods behavior will cause you life right?"

 

Kurapika tries to ignore illumi, a guardian. He tried to just fucos on his task .

 

"you know the rules kurapika.."

 

Kurapika bit his lip. Shut his eyes tightly. Trying to hide any emotions he feels right now.

 

"I told you, Gon didn't go to killua, you can check it out. Go to killua's place."

 

Illumi didn't say anything. His dull black eyes give him chill but he tried to ignore the shiver it brings to him.

 

"Well, if that's what you say. i just hope you know what you are doing.."

 

Kurapika let out a long sight.

 

*******

 

"Should we stop it?" alluka asked

 

"But brother is happy.. He is smiling.." Nanika said

 

"Are we doing the right thing?" Alluka asked

 

"I don't know, but i have never seen him like this before.. I don't want to take it away.." Nanika said.

 

 Both of them just hold the broken crystal in their hands.

 

*******

 Killua wants to believe its gonna work. He wants to believe that he deserves this happiness, he wants to hold on, he wants gon, he loves gon.

 

For the first time in his life he finally have something he wants. For the first time in his life he felt happy.  He felt full. Gon fills up the emptiness he feels. He shows him that even darkness needs light. That the moon can be with the sun. 

 

But he knows it can't be, this can be. Life and death cannot be together, that the moon cannot embrace the sun. They are each others love, but they are each other's poison. 

 

"Killua are you giving up!?" 

 

killua felt like his heart was shattered into million faces with the way gon looks at him. The pain, the sadness in his eyes, piercing through his soul

 

"Gon, you don't understand.. We can't disobbey the rules! One of us will suffer! I don't care if its me.. but what if it's you?" 

 

"But--"

 

"Gon you are light.. I am the darkness, if i continue, if this continue..I'll kill your light.." 

 

The last part felt like a thousand needles stuck on his throat. He doesn't want to say it. He doesn't want to think about it. But its the sad reality of his foolishness. Falling in love with gon is both blessing and curse her needs to carry.

 

"What if i prove you wrong! " gin said with full of determination

 

"What do you mean!?"

 

"What if.. We break the rules!"

 

Killua can't believe he's hearing this. No one breaks the rules.

 

"Gon you know wr can't! No one can!"

 

He said trying to knock some sense to the god of life

 

"Watch me.." he said

 

the last words killua heard before he felt a warm hands grabbing his cold wrist. before he felt a soft warm lips crashing into his pale cold one.

 

His mind screams no! This can't be. But the funny feeling he feels from this makes him unable to think rationally. His heart beats faster. His stomach feels like a thousand butterflies are flying around. He feels light.  Drowning into the warmth of the person he loves with all his heart. And before he realize it, he was closing his eyes. Shuting the voice inside his head andlet himself get drunk by this moment. 

 

Their lips move softly against each other. He feels gon's warm hands cupping his cheeks and the other in the back of his head, pulling him closer and closer. And their kiss deepens. Their tongue dances lovingly against each other, and killua wrap his arms around gon's neck. They kissed and kissed, forgetting the world around them for as this moment there's just gon and killua. 

 

Both are gasping for air when they break apart. Forehead pressed against each other. Ember looking at the cerulean blue. Both eyes are shining like that stars scattered in the clear blue sky.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There you go.. Hope you like it!!  
> This is a one shot.. But internet is acting up.. But I'm gonna finish this today.. Just give me time to type.. Hehe
> 
> It's hard to type on phone...


End file.
